The new variety of Catmint, Nepeta ‘Cat's Meow’, was selected by Kevin A. Hurd from seed collected on Jul. 28, 2009 from Nepeta faassenii ‘Walker's Low’ (not patented). The pollen parent is unknown. The plant was originally given the breeder code of K9-07-02 and first evaluated in the summer of 2010, approved in final evaluation in the summer of 2011 and slated for later introduction. The new plant was selected based on the larger flowers, long blooming and compact traits. The new plant has been asexually propagated at a wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich. by tip cuttings with the resultant plants remaining identical to the original plant, stable and true to type in successive generations.